elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmugstahl
Harmugstahl is a fort found northeast of Markarth and west of Solitude. It is relatively small compared to some of Skyrim's labyrinth-like subterranean areas and is easily navigated. There is one puzzle in Harmugstahl with four levers controlling a metal barred/spiked passageway. There is one Adept locked door that needs to be picked. There are also two locked doors found after encountering Kornalus Frey; both can be unlocked with his key. In Kornalus' room there is a Shrine of Julianos and a few Alchemy ingredients. Notable figures Upon entering the cave, the Dragonborn will be greeted by an adventurer killing a frostbite spider. Upon asking the adventurer, "What was going on with that spider?" he will reply, "I don't know, but this place is full of them. Every one I've encountered has been enchanted or the like. Look, I'm getting out of here. Normally, spiders make my skin crawl, but magic spiders? Blech!" The other notable figure is the cave's resident mage, Kornalus. It appears Kornalus has been experimenting upon the spiders by enchanting them with fire, frost and shock enchantments. The enchantments manifest themselves in special attacks the spiders can deal (either fire-, frost- or shock- based), as well as a magical glow on their bodies. Many spider corpses can also be found lying on tables scattered about the cave. Taking any loot from their body may cause them to ignite. Lever puzzle solution When you arrive in the room, all the levers should be up. If they are not, it won't work, so you need to either load your auto-save game from when you entered the area, or try to exit the area and enter again, until you have them all in the correct position. If the levers are all up (opposite to you, pointing to the gate), if you number the levers 1, 2, 3, 4 starting from the left when facing the corridor (so 1 being the left one, and 4 being the right one), you should pull 1, then wait until the two leftmost spears have retracted, then pull lever 4. The reason for this solution is simple: lever 1 inverts the position of spears 1 and 2. Lever 2 inverts the position of spears 1, 2 and 3. Levers 3 and 4 do the exact same thing, but on the opposite side: lever 3 inverts spears 2, 3 and 4. Lever 4 inverts spears 3 and 4. This knowledge will prove invaluable if you have already played with the levers prior to reading this, and their positions are all messed up. The puzzle begins with all 4 spears in the "raised" position. The confusion about this puzzle stems from the fact that after pulling a lever it takes a few moments for all the spears associated with that lever to change position. Pulling another lever before the spears finish moving means that lever has no effect. Simply wait patiently for the spears to finish moving before pulling the next lever. Notable items *''A Game at Dinner'' (Alchemy) – located behind the leveled locked door *Possible location for Shalidor's Insights *Possible location for Staff of Tandil *''Journal'' – located on the alchemy lab *Possible location for Meridia's Beacon Quests Family Heirloom Fulfill a contract for the Companions to retrieve a stolen family heirloom. Arniel's Endeavor Retrieve a staff for Enthir. Lost Relic Retrieve the Dawnguard Rune Hammer. The Forgemaster's Fingers Find this item to gain access to Orc Strongholds. Totems of Hircine This is one of many possible locations to retrieve a Totem of Hircine in a radiant quest given by Aela the Huntress after becoming Harbinger of The Companions. Wind and Sand Retrieve a copy of the book Wind and Sand for Neloth Fetch Me That Book! Find rare books for Urag gro-Shub. Trouble in Skyrim Kill the leader of Harmugstahl. Bugs Appearances * de:Harmugstahl pl:Harmugstahl ru:Хармугстал Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Caves